


Practise

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: eleventy_kink, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven wants to practise his technique, and Jack is just the man to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at eleventy_kink.

Jack's head makes a CLANK when the back of it collides with the bulkhead, and he can't make himself care. His bare arse is warm against the same wall, filling with the tender vibrations of the TARDIS behind him, around him, but everything pales to the cool suction on his dick.

This Doctor is young in his face, like the pretty young men Jack favours. There is nothing better in the galaxy than running his hand through messy hair, tugging a glance up at him from some gorgeous youth's eyes, while that mouth is working miracles on his cock. The Doctor is definitely a miracle worker.

"I want some practise," he said, and meandered around what he wanted before Jack caught on. One quick kiss and eye-rolled permission from his own cute lover later, and Jack is here to help. Oh yes.

He's being licked like the solar system's sweetest ice lolly, all tongue and quick sucks.

"Put your hand on the base," Jack says through happy gasps. The Doctor's hand grasps him, and begins squeezing in rhythm to the bob of his head and the cool spit slide of his mouth. "Like that."

Jack is a patient teacher. He has always prided himself on taking inexperienced beings in hand and training them into sexual dynamos. He has wanted to be with the Doctor for most of his long life, but Jack never thought he'd be teaching his idol this way, not with gentle pressure to guide his fingers, not with encouraging moans when the head of his cock slips deep into the Doctor's welcoming throat.

The Doctor swallows and squeezes, and Jack comes with a growl and a too-sharp pull on the Doctor's hair.

The TARDIS purrs around them, amused. "No laughing," Jack tells her as the Doctor gets up from his knees and Jack pulls him in for a messy kiss that tastes just right.

The Doctor himself is all business. "I thought that one went swimmingly. Bit more tongue, bit less spit. I should write that down. Do you have a pen on you?"

Jack is starkers. "That was good, yeah. Tell you what, you get a pen, I'll rest here a minute. Then we can go again. I think you still need more practise."

"You think so?" The Doctor looks at him critically, eyes focused under the floppy hair.

"Definitely more practise. This could take _days_. Weeks even."

The TARDIS laughs inside his head.


End file.
